Talk:Florida
an idea u know what wold be totaly awsum? if we had like the friggin enclave in a super hi-tec baes somewere under teh floridian swamps were noone can reech and write that they acquired teh blue prints of Liberyt Priem and rain dead from above on silly swampers with theyre vertibirds! and then we cuold like send an team of bad ass mercs in too kill them and write this aawsomeee stories about shootin all the fasict bastards and blowin up an army of liberty robuts and taking there loots. hell maybe we even wriite a stories about teh futuure of NRC and how they beat teh enclaev and ceasars legoin and becum the new US of A with there capitol in evergaldes city or at the okeechobee lake. every1 with halves of brains shoult agree with me that it wuold be awesum just liek when i are trailblazing in my fav new game failout new vages!!!!! --XterrorX 08:26, July 21, 2011 (UTC) How about no for the enclave and an NCR expansion. On the enclave: *Why would they use their birds to eliminate swampers, that's a waste of ammo. *They wouldn't have a giant vertibird fleet. *Why would Prime's blueprints be in Florida when he was in the pentagon? *How do some mercs kill the enclave who would be in their unfindable secret base? For the NCR taking over everything: *Read the rules *Read the rules *Read the rules I can't say I am in agreeance. I personally believe Florida needs a good vault article I had an idea for it and was planning to make one within a month but the enclave...I don't see it. Foxtrot12 15:35, July 21, 2011 (UTC) You seem to have somehow missed the fact that XterrorX was joking. All I can say is: lulz.--Seqeu0 15:56, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Seems like an uncharacteristic joke Xterror, is something bothering you?--OvaltinePatrol 16:12, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Joke? Well that's kind of awkard. Foxtrot12 16:33, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for asking Ovaltine, but nothing's bothering me (yet...). I just reread an old blog and couldn't resist... Also, thanks Seqeu0. xD Anyway, in response to your questions, Foxtrot: *wastin ammo would be shootin it up the skies not at scmubag swampers or rafters. *teh usa government constucted a great base under the evergaldes before the grate war cause they knew wut was cumming. *becuase i finished failout 3 with the enclaev endign and they mustve moved south afterwords in my oipnion. *the mercs are originial charators and evryone nows OCs can do evrything, because their pretty much prefect. --XterrorX 11:06, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, think of it this way, Foxtrot12 just gave anyone planning on doing just that a reason not to. How convenient! Vivaporius 15:26, July 23, 2011 (UTC) That was terrifying to read Terror...How do you type like that on purpose? | ElectricTape 18:18, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :There's a reason they call me the Terror... Nah, let's just say it feels good taking a "break" from things like common sense and grammar. :p --XterrorX 21:59, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::The above is the primary reason why we contribute to Bizarro-TL. --Twentyfists 02:46, July 24, 2011 (UTC)